Adrexia (White Cobra)
Adrexia is an OC created by Armorchompy. She is a young woman, and Deimos and Phobos' older sister. She goes by the alter-ego of White Cobra at times. Rebirth = In The Rebirth RP Adrexia, a young woman, though she hid this fact at first, alongside her face, under the garbs of White Cobra, first met her younger brother, Deimos and his friends on Rock Star, and quickly realized who he was. After scaring him off to have some time to think to herself, she decided to follow him, after meeting her other brother Phobos, and tried to help them save Rock Star, though this was ultimately pointless. Later, she appeared as a mercenary on Mordred's side, and fought Deimos to test him, but he tricked her into revealing her face, which made her gracefully accept defeat. Later that day, she told Deimos about Nyx, and quickly vanished. She's a calm person, though she she has a quirkier side when around people she is more familiar with. Though she understands nothing about technology, she is very interested in it. She also loves drawing. Looks For her looks when dressed up as White Cobra, look at the pic in the infobox. Without, she's a white puffball, not very tall, and the only thing of interest in her is a white oval stone in the middle of her forehead, with a cut in it, as if someone had once tried to frcefully remove it. Powers, Weapons, Abilities and Weaknesses. Adrexia is a PSI mage, which means she can use ESP powers in battle, and while her actual magic power is middling at best, she's very good at using it creatively against her opponent, not to mention it synergizes well with her Ninja abilities. ESP allows her to teleport, and makes her reflexes faster and her reactions quicker, but she can't actually summon blasts of psychic magic, and her telekinesis can only affect very small objects. Though she seems like an expert in martial arts, that's just her reflexes- her actual training is only decent. The same can be said about her weapons, but her simple combat style adapts to the opponent's rapidly, and as said before, she's rather creative in battle. She always has two katanas with her, one shorter than the other, two kunais for dual wielding, smoke bombs she detonates when teleporting to confuse her foes, a set of shuriken she can re-aim mid-throw with her telekinesis, and two claw gloves, which allow her to climb on walls, and make palm strikes a lot more dangerous. Though Adrexia acts cool and always ready for anything, her creativity can be her downfall in battle, since it might push her into making a wrong move at the wrong moment. Trivia *Adrexia's White Cobra idea came from old cheesy ninja movies she watched when younger- her father loved them. |-|Other = (Outside of the Rebirth RP, White Cobra is a man, and, besides the alter-ego and the design, there is no other similarity between these two and Adrexia.) Revamped RP In the short lived Revamped RP, White Cobra kidnapped Black Kirby, thus forcing him to summon the heroes he'd met in hopes of being rescued. If the RP had gone on, it would have been revealed that his kidnapping was an attempt to create a group of heroes strong enough to challenge an incoming threat Medieval RP In the even more short lived Medieval RP, White Cobra kidnapped King Dedede to lure a bunch of rescuers, to create a group of heroes ready to face an incoming threGEEZ WAS I UNORIGINAL MAN, surely The Rebirth RP one's gonna be better, right? right? right. i hope. Category:Kirby RP Category:Puffball Category:Neutral Category:Fan Characters Category:FC Category:Revamped Kirby RP Category:Armorchompy Category:Female Category:Fanon Category:Puffballs Category:White Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Kirby Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Fighter